With chairs of this type the back rest is among other reasons releasably connected with the seat support, in order to be able to pack the chair as a whole very compactly for storage and for dispatch. The subsequent final assembly for the user is supposed to be carried out even by untrained staff in a very quick and reliable manner. Beyond that, the connection between back rest and seat support should be firm and secure and should be capable of being made in a simple manner with regard to design and at low expenses.